Hogwarts Of The Future
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: in 3030, There will be no more schools to train the wizards. They will be the workers who help you magically bloom your roses, who help you clean your house by magic. muggles treat wizards like slaves and hunt them. so harry is in the future to help them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Four

Hogwarts Of The Future

Timeline

Year 1997: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Peace.

(1980-2051): Harry James Potter died.

(1980-2053): Ronald Arthur Weasley died.

(1981-2054): Ginvera Weasley died.

(1979-2055): Hermione Jean Granger died.

(1999-2070): James Sirius Potter died.

(2005-2076): Albus Severus Potter died.

(2006-2076): Lily Luna Potter died.

(2006-2077): Rose Hermione Weasley died.

(2008-2079): Hugo Ronald Weasley died.

Prologue

For 1000 years after Voldemort's death, the wizards have finally shown themselves to the muggle world. They have assimilated into the muggle culture. Most muggles accept them as they find it fascinating to know more about magic. Hence, many wizards have lifts and phones and laptops. However, the wizards still govern themselves by the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts is open to the public on holidays, where muggles can ooh and aah over the enchanting school.

There are even wizarding Olympics, in different areas such as Quidditch, Dragon-riding, Magical Cheerleading, and Transfigurations 101. Many muggles are entertained by watching such competitions. There is harmony between muggles and wizards. In times of war, the wizards will help the right muggles. However, there were some outlaws who use magic unlawfully, to frighten muggles. These behaviours are not allowed.

Minister Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione Granger, has set up a branch to capture errant wizards.

Students of magic study at public high schools, complete with muggle sports with a twist, social cliques, and a laptop in class. They no longer need to go to Hogwarts. Although some pure-bloods sneer at the transition to the muggle world, so they went to Hogwarts.

However, after some time… Humans begun to grow fearful of the wizards. They are jealous of their power. They seek to kill them all.

Thereafter began a vicious and bloody witch hunt. Thousands of witches were captured and burnt at the stake. It was like a return to the seventeenth century. Finally, after many casualties on both sides, the Minister of Magic made a truce with the President. The wizards would serve the muggles, and in return make a decent living. There will be no more schools to train the wizards. No more magical tournaments. They will be the workers who help you magically bloom your roses, who help you clean your house by magic. The wizards forgot about their proud and glorious past. They begun to adapt to life as house elves.

But, hope remains. 3 last living descendents of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood used the last of their powers to open a portal, bringing back 10 wizards. They believed that the wizards will help the oppressed wizards in the future.

The wizards are: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans, and James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

Chapter One

Harry Albus Griffindor peered out the window at the new Muggle shopping mall. He wished, once again, that he was free to go out and visit the mall. He has never been to a mall before. His best friend, Ronald Potter, a Muggle, had told him a lot about the mall, about the shops there, the girls there. He glanced wistfully at the countless Airmobiles cruising in the air, like giant UFOs. Of course, cars were the UFOs now.

He was named after the most famous wizards of legend, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Godric Gryffindor. It was a time where wizards had more powers than a parlour magician. In 3030, all wizards were able to do was pull rabbits out of hats. And clean people's houses. Not to mention magically bloom roses for people.

Harry's dad, James, always believed that one day, the wizards of Lore would come back and help them. "The wizards's blood grown thin, Harry. Because wizards have been intermarrying with Muggles, diluting the magic in them. Few Muggles were even developing magic. If they did, their folks would throw them into asylums. They treat us like freaks. If not for Rose Weasley, we would all have been murdered."

Harry wasn't so sure. Yeah, right! There were really dragons, veelas, goblins, and unicorns. Harry's great-grandfather said that his grandfather remembers a time when the magical creatures were all hunted to extinction for their fur and blood. Furthermore, where is the Ministry Of Magic now? Hidden underground for their secret rebel mission, a descendant of Hermione Granger, is desperately trying to think of ways to help the wizards.

"Dad, ever since Malfoy made a deal with the Muggles, so his son can go to a normal high school, it has been a living hell for us. The Malfoys betrayed the whole wizarding community. They swore to give up their magic. Set up a division of assassins termed "Magiceaters", they are eliminating wizards everywhere. Sooner or later he'll come to our town. Then we'll all die and go to Harry Potter land." Harry said.

James sighed. "I know, Harry. I can't believe he'll do that. I hate him for killing your mother."

Harry's mouth drew in a tight line as he thought of his mother. She was a talented witch, and beautiful. Malfoy had used this as an excuse to kill her, claiming that she is a threat to the Muggles, that her uncontaminated powers could kill them.

"It's been a while since anybody got more powers than to pull bunnies out of balaclavas, Harry. We thought that your mother could train, and then fight for us. But she was gone too soon. If Malfoy is coming after us, I could take him on with my parlour tricks. There's nowhere to run. In the 31st century, all towns have hidden chips that contain our identities. We can't escape. But I'm worried about you. You still haven't developed any powers yet." James said.

Harry bit his lip. He was 15 already, but he still had no powers. If there's 1 thing worse than being a wizard, it was to be a squib. If you were a squib, you were no use to the Muggles. You're not accepted either in the Muggle world or the parody "Wizarding" world. You would be killed, too.

"Dad, I'm going to find Ron." Harry put on his coat. Ron could always make him feel better by cracking his trademark jokes. Ron was the only friend Harry had. Even though Ron's a Muggle, and Harry's a wizard.

"Harry, you're still seeing Ron? Don't you know you could get the 2 of you in trouble? There are magiceaters everywhere. If they spot you being pally with each other, they would kill you 2, citing contamination as the excuse. _Big brother is watching you_, remember?" James said.

"Yeah dad, _1984_. I can't believe is more than 1000 years. How come you're got it?" Harry asked about James' favourite book. Though James looked

more like a soccer player, he's really an avid reader at heart. Though he secretly plays quidditch at the dead of the night with his mates to keep fit, so he'll be able to fight the magiceaters if they ever came for Harry. 'He still blamed himself for mum's demise', Harry thought. 'I don't if he could win against the magiceaters.'

"It was a collector's edition, a heirloom of your mum. When you come of age, it'll be yours," James called.

Harry walked out of his house. _If_ he got a chance to come of age.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Chapter Two

Ron Potter peeked from under his old Textbook Imagereader™ v.1, a projector that contains all the edited history of the world (meaning, winners get to ridicule the losers), sneaking a look at the gorgeous girl sitting in front of him. Harmony Wesley. Golden highlights in her auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, the striking body… Ron took care not to drool into his phone. He had never asked a girl out before! He also wasn't sure Harmony would like a guy like him.

When class ended, he decided to approach Harmony. "Hey, Harmony, today's class sure was boring, huh?" he said.

Harmony looked at him like he was dirt. "I thought it was scintillating and thought-provoking. Only when compared to talking with someone like you, though, Rat." She marched off. Ron stood there, dumbfounded. Was he really that ugly? He knew he's not Wang Chung (a 30th century inventor who made the artificial sun, Apollo 13) or Viksatri Poprawlee (a StarWay actor, modern version of Brad Pitt of Hollywood), but was he _that _repulsive?

As he reached the school gate, he met Harry. Harry was wearing the mandatory star of Albus, a decagon, symbol of wizardry inferiority. This is sort of like the Jews wearing the Star of David under the Nazi rule. "Who's that girl?" Harry asked.

"What are you doing here? If my classmates saw you, they would give me no end of grief! Let's go!" Ron pushed past Harry, making for the safety of an Internet café.

"Hey, wizard! Twice the amount for setting foot in my shop, demon-blood!" the owner shouted. Harry took out the last of his pocketmoney and sat down with Ron.

"She's Harmony Wesley, the most popular, prettiest, and smartest girl in my school," Ron sighed. "But she treats me like dirt. That's course I'm dumb, poor, and ugly."

_You are_, Harry thought. _If I wasn't a wizard, I'll be much more popular than you. _Harry was confident of his striking chiselled face, brilliant emerald eyes, and his lean body. Sneaking out for broom rides in the dead of night sure had paid off. As long as no airmobiles light caught him, he'll be safe.

"And she's one of the few Europeans left. Lunatica is under the control of the Indians, Harry. Although there is racial harmony, they still don't trust us. Ever since World War 4, there has been a radical change in the racial pyramid. Some voted for equality of all races, but others want to make us suffer like they did. Luckily, not everyone are fanatics," Ron said.

"Anyway, Ron, I'm thinking of running away. The magiceaters are coming to Lunatica. They're coming after me." Harry can't bear to see Ron's reaction.

"But the Indians won't let them! The magiceaters are from Aquarius, they have their own territory. The Eskimos have no authority here. The magiceaters are at our mercy!" Ron shouted.

"Well, they won't announce they're magiceaters until they got me, alright? Are you helping me?" Harry asked.

"Help you do what?" Ron was clueless.

"Help me train my magic potential! My grandmother's got this ancient spellbook heirloom. I sneaked it out. It could help me improve my magic!" Harry said.

Ron was skeptical. He knew about Harry's impotency in magic, and he didn't believe a book can easily change that fact. "OK, mate, whatever you say. Show me the book."

Harry held it up. It said _Hogwarts, A History-Modern Guide to the 26__th__ century's Magic_. "It's quite old, actually, but magic can't really change in half a millennium, can it?"

"Old? This book is practically ancient! This was when Hogwarts were not a

stinking wreck, when wizards were not hunted, when magic books are still published. You'd better hide it! If anyone saw it, they could pack you off to the magiceaters! Even if the Indians don't approve of persecuting wizards, the Europeans are all allies of the Malfoys!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's go to my backyard, then." Harry led the way to his house. He sat down on his swing. "Magic 101: how to summon things. Uh, wave your wand like this…" Harry picked up a piece of stick, "and say '_Accio _chair!'"

Nothing happened.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Ron snatched the wand from Harry. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a Muggle, Harry. I don't have your history. I have even less magic potential than you—"

"If that's possible."

"—and less history. And now, I shall try summoning something and you can laugh at me. Accio chair!" Ron smirked as nothing happened. "Don't worry about it, mate. I'm sure your magic will develop before the magiceaters came. Let's go and play—"

Ron was knocked over by a chair. It was 10 metres away from him and Harry. Wide-eyed, Ron locked eyes with Harry.

"I'm a wizard?!"

"You're a wizard?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Three

"I'm a wizard," Harmony thought to herself as she walked out of her school. Since birth, she is one of the rare wizards left to have full magical potential. She had the blood of Hermione Weasley in her veins. However, her family changed their name long ago to avoid persecution. Harmony's charade as a popular airhead cheerleader who manages to get a GPA of 4.0 is hardly a wizarding behaviour.

She walked into a backyard, home to Harry Dumbledore. It was the place closest to a magical home, the only place in Lunatica after the tectonics plates shifted beyond recognition. Being the Minister Of Magic, which few people knew, Harmony is trying to think of ways to help the wizards. "Even if they are now all squibs like Harry Dumbledore.

Casting an invisibility charm around her, she placed candles, mirrors, and draw some pentagrams around a circle. Holding a battered _Hogwarts, A History-Modern Guide to the 26__th__ century's Magic_, Harmony turned to the page of "How to summon people from the past". She skipped the usual dangerous and illegal warnings, she knew that if 1 step was wrong, she would spontaneously combust. But she had to try.

She chanted the spell, and thought hard of the time when all the wizards of illustrious past were gathered. It was during the time when Voldemort thought he had succeeded in killing Harry. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and the ghosts of Lily Evans, James Potter and Albus Dumbledore is present. Harmony loathed to bring Voldemort and Draco back to the future, but there is only this timeline present that all the good wizards are together. She knew Voldemort would do anything to help the wizards.

Hermione Granger's POV

Voldemort was dueling with Dumbledore, Harry was hiding, I could still see Lily Evans and James Potter behind the veil. Ron was unconscious, I'm bleeding a lot. Suddenly, I felt a tugging, like when I had used a timeturner. Even Voldemort stopped fighting, and regarded us suspiciously.

Then, we were transported into another time.

Harmony waited in bated breath for the wizards to appear. Finally, they did. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Lily Evans and James Potter.

Hermione did a double take when she saw Harmony. She looked exactly like Hermione, except she got gold highlights, and is wearing a mini skirt. And Harmony got makeup. In short, Harmony looked hotter than Hermione. "Who are you? When is this?" She asked.

"Hello, everyone. This is the 31st century. I am Harmony Wesley. I transported you into the future to help us." Harmony said.

"Help? You think Voldemort would help you, who is probably the mudblood's offspring?" Malfoy sneered.

Harmony did a wordless spell and shut Malfoy up. "Voldemort, I ask you to forget your feuds. Now, there is almost no wizards left alive. The Muggles have exterminated most of us. Even the pure bloods only know parlour tricks. Oh, and the Malfoys are squibs." Malfoy gasped in horror.

"Tell me about this world." Harry said.

Harmony was about to open her mouth when she sensed someone watching us. She said another wordless spell and out flew 2 teenagers. 1 of them she recognized was the poor idiot Ronald Potter.

Harry and Ronald opened their mouths in shock at the 2 teenagers, who looked exactly like them.

"What are you doing here?" Harmony demanded!

"You! Harmony Wesley, you're the renegade leader of the underground Ministry of Magic!" the Harry Potter look-alike jibbered happily. "Thank god for someone as powerful as you to help us in this cause!"

"Well, if you're powerful, girl, then why are we here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't do this alone. There are only 5 million Muggles left. Pollution, and global warming destroyed most of the world as you know it. Plus, the blood traitors, the Malfoys, told the Muggles all our secrets. They set up a division of assassins termed 'Magiceaters' who exterminate wizards everywhere." Harmony said.

"Who are you?" Harry and Ron asked the boys.

"I'm Harry Dumbledore, and this is Ronald Potter. We're your descendents!" Harry smiled.

"What is this world like now?" Hermione wanted to know.

"There are 5 'cities' that we are able to live in. Solaris, city of light and fire, ruled by the Chinese. Ever since the sun had burned out in 2500, Solaris Enterprise Corps have been making a sun every few decades. The director of SEC is the 3rd richest man on Earth. This sun, Apollo 13, can be controlled to rise whenever the director feels like it. Asgard, city of sky. Ruled by the Europeans. They control the oxygen content in the air. Ever since the sun had burned out, all the plants died. So there is no oxygen. So, Asgard Air Limited has been experimenting with ions and stuff, and they managed to make oxygen from carbon. The president of AAL is the richest man on earth. Lunatica, ruled by the Indians, city of the moon. They control the regulation of animal growth. Only animals like poultry are allowed to live. They provide food for the people. People nowadays only eat meat as no plants are available. Gaia, city of earth, ruled by the Africans. They control the structure of buildings on earth. The buildings are insulated and can survive in all sorts of conditions. Aquarius, city of water, ruled by the nomadic Eskimos. They've taken over all Arctic and Antarctica. They are responsible for the water supplies to all cities.

Since World War 4 in 2900, the cities have pledged to work together to ensure the survival of human population. Wizards are required to wear the pentagon, star of Dumbledore, otherwise they will be sent to Aquarius to be killed by magiceaters. Mr Malfoy, leader of the magiceaters, will cleanse me if he find out I got powers. Muggles have nuclear warfare and atomic arms. We stand no chance against it. There has been a cold war between Aquarius and the rest of the cities, but we daren't fight as we might all be wiped out." Harmony explained.

The wizards shuddered at the thought of living in the future.

"Well, the magiceaters are coming soon. They are coming to kill me, for I think I'm a squib, and they might kill Harmony. I'm sure their magic-content wizardmeter would measure your spell's frequency. They will say she is a danger to the humans, and she is a foreign contaminant. Then they will use nuclear weapons on her. That's what they did to my mom." Harry Dumbledore said bitterly.

"We will help you." Dumbledore said. "Right, Tom?" Voldemort glared at Dumbledore but remained quiet.

"Right, let's go to my house to discuss. Harmony, can you teach me magic?" Harry Dumbledore asked Harmony in adoration. Harmony sighed. Yet another boy in love with her.


End file.
